The Chance to Change
by IJUSTLOVE
Summary: Chad just couldn't wait for Sonny to get out of the shower now could he? Sonny had to get revenge after that I mean he tried to steal her thong, her favorite thong! Originally The Unseen: Thongs Pictures and Love, it still is just has a better title now!
1. The Thong Thief

Chad walked the halls of Condor Studios he was on his way to annoy, or really visit, his favorite 'Random', not to mention his crush of one year. That's right Chad Dylan Goldfarb Copper had a crush on So Random's Sonny Munroe. And how could he not she was beautiful with her silk hair, deep brown eyes, her amazing singing voice that he heard from the audience of So Random's Set and her gorgeous body. Heck she was sexy enough to be a Mack Falls star, although Portlyn hadn't liked that idea very much. Chad had liked Sonny ever since he saw her as Mage the waitress. He couldn't help, but find her funny from the beginning. She was the few who could make CDC smile and be able to see the real Chad not Chad Dylan Cooper.

Chad had one problem though in obtaining his Sonshine, she was good. And he didn't mean just plain good he was almost saintly. She wasn't like the other Hollywood sluts he dated, the Blonde Bimbos who threw themselves at him; no she was nothing like that. He couldn't even picture Sonny prancing around in some of those revealing clothes it just wasn't her. And to be honest he didn't mind it he actually preferred it. He wanted to be the good guy when he first got to Hollywood, the one kids looked up to, but t didn't take long for the paparazzi to get to him.

He turned the corner and saw the large star reading _Tawni Hart_. Would that girl ever let his sunshine be the star she was supposed to be? He knocked once on the door, but being Chad Dylan Cooper he walked in anyway seconds later. He didn't see anyone in the small dressing room; his was three times the size of this with private bathroom and was only for him, how did two girls share such a small room?

Chad could faintly hear the sound of a shower coming from Sonny's half of the room. He walked towards the small bathroom hidden in the back of Sonny's closet. Yupp Sonny was definitely in the shower. Not knowing what to do Chad decide to look around he walked towards a small bureau on the far side of the closet. He noticed all the picture she had of her family, cast and HIM. Chad looked in disbelief at the picture he first given to her while she was Mage, the picture he'd given her as an apology for taking their prop house, and the pictures of him taken while the rat was in the photo booth, of course. He began to rummage threw her drawers. She had a lot of shirts with dumb little sayings on them like a frog with words that read "Hop to It". There was a reason she was on So RANDOM.

He pulled the next drawer to find something he liked much much more thongs and bras. Hold on a second Sonny has THONGS and not just thongs sexy thongs. There were lacey panties, garters, sexy bras that left little to the imagination. Did Sonny really were these?!?! There was one pair of panties that really caught Chad's eye though, a sexy small black thong with white lace. Now Chad would love to see Sonny in that, he'd love to see Sonny in any of that.

During Chad's Sonny fantasies he hadn't noticed that the shower had stopped. Sonny Walked out of here Bathroom wrapped in a lush purple towel. She hadn't yet noticed, but as she walked towards her bureau a scream escaped her lips. The Blonde heartthrob turned still holding the black lace thong. Sonny screamed again seeing Chad holding up her underwear.

" Chad, what are you doing in here?!? And why are you looking through my stuff!" Sonny

Altough Chad too was embarrassed he wasn't going to let Sonny know that instead he put on his signature smirk as a plan formed in his head.

"I never knew that innocent little Sonny Munroe would have such sexy and revealing underwear! Is there a naughty side of yours I should know about?" Chad said with a snicker. He wasn't just asking to tease her he honestly did want to know was Sonny, well, Kinky?

"Shut up Chad! Give those back right now!" Sonny demanded. Man she looked hot when she was angry. Chad began to fool with the thin strings of the thong making Sonny blush bright with embarrassment.

"Funny Funny Little Sunny, I don't think I will. I mean what do you think Santiago would say when he heard his good girls got a dark side." Sonny looked horrified at the idea, not that Chad would ever do that, he would much rather save the sexy lingerie for himself to fantasies about." Who do you where this for anyway Sonny have a weekend job I don't know about?"

Sonny's face was as bright as her red bra. She tried helplessly to snatch the panties away, but failed miserably and ended up falling into Chad's hard chest.

"Oh I see," Chad said with a devious smirk, "You wear them for me. Sonny you know you don't have to dress whore like for me!" He said teasingly.

" There NOT for you! Tawni made me go shopping with her and bought me all this plus almost the rest of that bureau of stuff. I don't wear any of it even! So quit being such a jerk for once and give them back." She said frustrated by the situation.

" You know what Sonny I have a better idea. Seeing as you wont be wearing these sexy panties and I happen to have girlfriends who would enjoy such, I'll take these off your hands for yah." Sonny opened her mouth to protest, but Chad interrupted her. " Don't mention it Sonny. I am her to help. So see yah later I guess!" Chad said as he turned to walk out of the dressing room with his prize in hand.

" Wait!" Said Sonny loudly. Chad to see the brunette, a shy face starred back at him. " I do wear those can I please have them back. They…. they're… they're my favorite." Sonny finally said as she looked at her black polished toenails.

Chad walked over to Sonny and placed a finger under her chin, causing her to look at him. Her face red, Chad smillied.

" Sonny I think you're going to have to prove that!" He said a s he handed her the panties and shoved her towards the bathroom.


	2. Thinking of a Thief

I do not own Sonny With A Chance or any other aforementioned titles!

He had to push her buttons didn't. He had to go and take it. And may I remind you it was her favorite.

Sonny stormed through the halls of Studio 2 with one thing in mind, revenge. That's right you guessed it Chad had stolen her thong. After Chad had so _politely _offered her the option of proving she wore it, Sonny promptly refused. After all there was no way she would let they Chad Dylan Cooper in a thong that would have been utterly horrific. So Chad had to go in take it. And now was Sonny's chance to get it and her pride back.

She had a plan, she wasn't exactly sure what it was yet but she had one, and it would cause the same amount of embarrassment or more, preferably more, to the self-center, conceited, egotistical, selfish, Chad Dylan Cooper. Of course she wouldn't hurt him in anyway just make him running crying to his costars, hopefully that is.

Chad always seemed to foil her schemes and ended up making her the butt of the joke, Sonny hated this about him. Yet, she also liked it, because she would lead to a sweet moment from Chad, her Chad. The Chad that smiled a true genuine heart warming smile, that cared for her in helped her in times of need like when she _fell_ at the peace picnic, or when he apologized for his attempt at stealing the prop house, who protected her like when she was frightened by _Candyface_, who pretended to be things he wasn't like Eric _her first fan_ and her fake date, who turned her bad moments good like at her prom A Night in The Clouds (Chad put her on cloud nine might I add) or when Gassie was thought to have died, who's eyes sparkled so beautiful during there daily arguments, who showed up in her life in the most surprising ways from Hottie EMT to Grandma Sputniks old timey Potato juice, who challenged her to be better and be greater, sure he did something stupid probably after but at those moments he was hers. At times she even thought she were falling for him, who's she kidding she ha….

'_Stop it Sonny! Pull your self together this is Chad we are thinking about __**Chad Dylan Freakin Cooper**__, not Jackson Tyler or that jerk Blake Radisson, CHAD! Do you hear me heart,__** DO YOU!'**_ She thought.

The thing was Sonny's heart new the truth; it was just waiting for her brain to figure it out now. Sonny liked Chad. She liked him a great deal actually. Of course she was starstruck when she had meet him, as Chad was say he was Chad Dylan Cooper after all. Sonny actually had been a bit of a Mackenzie Falls Fan, more like a diehard fan actually, but once she learned that the Mackenzie she loved so dearly wasn't who Chad was she became very, well disappointed.

Sonny had expected Chad to be like his character. Sweet and loving, caring more for a girls love then her money. He showed initiative in his future business and protecting his family. He was Sonny's idea of the perfect boy, except for the fact that he did care about money too much in her opinion. But Mackenzie was not Chad and Chad was definitely not Mackenzie.

But Sonny had come to love Chad as he was and not how she wanted him to be. She just wished that he would let the rest of the world see the real Chad like he let her instead of the jerk he pretended to be. But he was an actor after all, a much better one than her.


	3. The Theif is Robbed

**Hi guys sorry i haven't updated in months, school has been hectic. I'm going to try to update more but I hope you guys enjoy and thank you to everyone who has commented and added me on your alerts and faves it means alot and now on with the show**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN SWAC!**

Sonny saw the large double mahogany doors with the large 'M' of the Mackenzie falls logo. Quickly Sonny looked around to make sure no one would see her. She knew Chad would not be in his dressing room, he would be running lines for another few hours ,that was definitely enough time find some dirt on Chad and if she were lucky maybe even find her thong.

Like a crazy stealthy ninja who just had her th..._ Okay Sonny don't get carried away here._

Sonny quickly slipped inside the doors closing them slowly so as to not make a sound. Sonny turned around to see the Chad's HUGE dressing room. Even though the lights were still of Sonny could tell it was much larger than hers.

Speaking of lights how was she supposed to turn those on? Sonny began to blindly search for a light quickly found a control panel near the door, but it had millions of buttons and switches. The first button she came in contact with sent out a huge puff of smoke into the room.

_I guess Chad has a fog machine... and strobe lights... really a disco ball come on. And I'm the one on SO Random. _

Sonny continued flipping and clicking buttons at random finding other _tacky_ luxuries which Chad had been provided. Although Sonny was surprised at the number of button that did nothing too. Finally light flooded the room.

Sonny had seen the room before obviously, okay maybe only a glimpse of it, but she could tell something was not right, yet she couldn't put her finger on it.

_Maybe it was the fact Chad's giant ego wasn't here._

Sonny began her snooping. As she took a first glance around the room she realized it looked all to put together, like no one lived here really they just came to visit. The decorations were definitely done by professionals Sonny thought.

She eyed the giant Chad thermometer on the wall, knowing Chad it was probably a Chad-o-Meter, on the bottom it read 100,000,000,000. Sonny wondered what that meant.

She looked into the small room next to the Chad-o-meter, what she thought would be a closet was actually a small gym.

_No wonder Chad always looks soo...SHHHHHSH STUPID SONNY URGH._

Sonny walked from the small gym passed the creep paint she thought looked like a skier falling down a hill to an open room there was a small wooden hand statue on a ledge by the window and bean bags were tossed along the wall. What appeared to be a large yoga mat lied in the center of the room.

_Mackenzie Falls has its own personal meditation and yoga studio. Does Chad really need a yoga room in here._

Okay so maybe Sonny was just a little jealous, but how could she not be. Tawni and her shared a room that was the size of the yoga room alone and Chad got this GINORMOUS place just so he could hang out between scenes that just wasn't fair.

Sonny walked down the steps to his media area. He had a rotisserie chicken in here , that's better than anything Sonny got for lunch, and she had to leave her dressing room to get her food. Sonny's blood began to boil.

She walked past the wall that had Chad spelled out in glowing lights. She assumed the double doors here would have to be Chads closet, but boy was she wrong. Inside was a jaw droopingly gorgeous bedroom. A mahogany _( Did Chad have a weird mahogany addiction maybe it is because it starts with "ma" like Mackenzie.) _four post bed with white canopy. The sheets were slightly ruffled as though someone had just slept there. There where matching mahogany _(?) _ dressers and a leather chair in the corner.

Sonny starred at the bed, it look soooooo soft and plush. As Sonny's eyes roomed over the bed one more time she noticed something small and black lying near the ruffled edge where the sheets had been pulled back. Was that white lace?

_HOLY SHIT_

Sonny crawled up the bed to retrieve her thong. Why did Chad have her thong in his bed? She examined the panties quickly just to make sure they were in fact _ hers. _ After verifying that these were her stolen panties Sonny turned over to leave.

By some unusual chance Sonny had looked up to the white canopy while turning to leave, it wasn't white on the underside though. It look like a picture of, Sonny stopped moving when she realized who this picture was of.

It was her in her leopard print bikini, from when Tawni and she had gone to Bermuda.

_HOW WHY WHAT?CHAD?_

Sonny wasn't sure as to why the picture was there but she realized something, this was her revenge. But how to use it?

As Sonny backed slowly out of the bed she heard a soft thud as something hit the floor.

She looked down to see Chad's wallet on the floor open. She picked it up and in the picture slot was another photo of her at the Tween Choice awards.

Her black dress had made her look stunning and she had loved the shoes she had worn. But you were not seeing shoes in this shot, no this was a straight down the front of the dress cleavage shot. You could totally make out the edges of her purple lace bra. Sonny's initial disgust Sonny turned, this was something she could take and use against Chad, this was her revenge.

Sonny walked out of the bedroom shutting the doors so Chad wouldn't notice she had been here. Sonny turned and began to walk out when she noticed something. The pictures on the walls that she initially thought were of Chad and his Chad-ventures, and Chad-ievments, were actually more pictures of her!

Some were from award shows, others from concerts she had sung at (You know she had her own album coming out?), and others were screen caps from So Random.

_OMFG is Chad some kinda creepy stalker._

Sonny realized that all those buttons she pressed which she thought did nothing must actually change out the picture in the screen.

_Oh NO! Chad is going to notice if all my pictures are out._

Sonny rushed to the control panel barely noticing her album demo on his coffee table. Quickly she began flipping random buttons. Smoke filled the room once again and the lights dimmed as cheese 'come on' music played. Sonny continued to click buttons like mad she turned to see all the pictures of herself were in fact gone. Now to just turn of this stupid date rape music.

Sonny finally had Chad's dressing room back to the way it had been hopefully he wouldn't notice she had been there even. Checking her watch she realized Chads rehearsals would be over soon and she had to get out of there. She peeked out the door, when she sure no one was there she dashed out of Chad's dressing room with his wallet in her pocket.

**Chad POV**

It had been a long rehearsal. Penelope kept screwing up her lines and he had to fake kiss Portlyn way more times than any man should, but this is Chad Dylan Cooper, greatest actor of his generation, he could handle it. Although he would really like to start working with actor who were up to his level of expertise, like Sonny, not that he would ever admit that to her.

Chad entered his dressing room and flicked on the lights. Chad made his way towards his bedroom.

He flopped down on his bed and sighed. Feeling around his bed he furrowed his brow, where were Sonny's panties?

Come to think of it where did he put his wallet, that had his pay for the week in it?

Chad was getting paranoid now but not as paranoid as he was about to be when he looked up and was meet with a stunning pair of brown eyes, and perky tits.

_WHY IN FUCKS NAME WAS SEXY SONNY OUT!_

**Sonny's POV**

" _Hey Tawni wanna go shopping I'll buy you whatever you want! And we can go to that new fancy restaurant you were talking about were they have the different flavoured lobster and rainbow colored crem brule! Don't bring your wallet it's on Cha..I mean me!"_

Oh yah revenge is sweet,

and soo is rainbow crem brule!


End file.
